nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yazuka vs Kyoi (Spar)
He reached up with his right arm at his left shoulder, unattaching the black sleeve that always hung over his left arm as a veil. Along with that piece of cloth, he slowly undid his black scarf, wrapping them both up neatly and setting them over at the bench. He stood back and stretched his arms out wide, leaning back to crack his back a few times, tisting and turning his upper body to get limber.- Now, I'm used to a mix between long distance and short, nin and tai, but I guess today will be closed-ranged, taijutsu between the both of us." -Kyoi exclaimed, as he stepped out into the grassy area a few feet away from Roy.- "Don't be afraid to hurt me, my body is covered in paper at my will. These bandages are chakra-infused, to protect my body from substantial damage. Other than that, they will only reduce the effectiveness of your Gentle Fist style. Stay sharp." -He noted to him, giving a few short hops off of his toes to amp himself up a little.- "Ready?" -He looked forward to meet eyes with his training partner, making sure he was well prepared as well.- - Yazuka was once again in Amegakure Training Ground for sparring. This time with an chuunin. It was his first time fighting with a chuunin which scared him but he was ready. He wanted to see if he has improved after his fast-paced battle with Lily Yuki which he ended up using the gentle fist technique. Yazuka feels proud of himself now. The last few weeks; Yazuka has been learning one of the most deadliest taijutsu. The Eight-Trigrams Thirty Two Palms which he wants to use but he doubts he would use it in this battle. Yazuka has been seen with his white Hyuuga Robe, black shinobi pants, amegakure headband anda small pouch equipped with all little accesories needed for an battle: Kunais, Flash Bombs, Shurikens and explosive kunais. He then looked up to his opponent and gulped; hoping that he would win even though it's more likely he wouldnt. Yazuka then slitted his right-feet back, left-foot foward, bended his knees ( making his muscles tense) and would then strecth out his palms to the direction of him which is the Hyuuga Clan's Style's fighting stance.- " Now, I am ready.."- He nodded as he waited for the upcoming attack.- "Here it comes." -Kyoi gave a sly grin and put his hands behind his back, expanding his chest outwards to fill his lungs with sufficient air. His feet griped the grass for a firm traction, before he took off in a moderately-quick sprint towards Yazuka, only leaping a few inches from the ground as he brought his left knee forward, aiming for his opponent's chest, or even jaw.- - Yazuka watched as he saw the quick-sprint coming to him. In a few moments; Yazuka would close his eyes as he thought about how this spar would play out.- " Never.. Underestimate an Hyuuga. Byakugan!"- Yazuka would open his eyes to see the corner of his eye tense and the blue veins crop out as he activated the Byakugan; the dojutsu which allows the user to have an 360 degree of vision and even see the chakra's pathway system. Due to this; the world Yazuka saw normal went white and etheral as he could see through solid objects and far distances. Yazuka was traned by his mother how to use his dojutsu profesionally so he did have a advantage. As the upcoming attack came; Yazuka did those handseals quickly: Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake.- " Body Replacement Technique!"- As he completed the handseals and said those words; his body poofed into a white cloud of smoke as his body was replaced by an block of wood. Yazuka would then appear behind Kyoi; being distant from him. He then grabbed out an kunai from his pouch and threw it up to the air. As he threw up to the air; he would send an roundhouse kick to the kunai to send it flying too Kyoi. After that; Yazuka would then start sprinting. After reaching in an close-range; he would then pull his body up and strecthing out his leg as a swift kick to the chest; his leg coated with blue chakra.- -Noticing his kick was countered with a tranformation technique, he stretched out the knee that had come in contact with the log, placing both of his feet against the grass as he slid a few inches until he caught himself. He saw that Yazuka had activated his Byakugan, which meant no more fooling around or else he'd be letting him get the upper hand. He turned his head to hear the kick to the kunai, his brow quirking as the blade came streaming through the air at him. Having both if his arms covered in metal gauntlets, he brought them up both before him to block his body, letting the kunai deflect off with a sharp "ping!". Watching his opponent follow up with a swift kick, he braced his legs further and lowered his stance keeping his arms as they were to allow the kick to impact against the outside of his arms. He let the force of the impact push him back slightly, in which he shifted his left foot a few inches, turning his hands around to grasp at his opponents ankle with both hands, aiming to grab his leg and turn his body fully to send him into the air. Had this worked, he'd have jumped after him with a flip-kick, dropping his heel at his opponent as they were both in air.- - As Yazuka's attack was countered; he started panicking when his ankle was grasped and as he went flying to the air. The Genin thought about how he could block the upcoming attack, but Yazuka was clueless. Due to this; he allowed the flip kick to happen to him as it went dropping with his heel. Due to this; Yazuka would then drop to the floor with a thud. -" Shit!"- He muttered as blood came out from his mouth, wiping them out quickly. This chuunin was good, but Yazuka dint wanna lose so easily. After a while, Yazuka would then focus chakra to his palms, closing his eyes and not saying anything. After this process being completed, Yazuka would then open his eyes and start sprinting. He grabbed out two kunais at the same time and threew it at both sides. When arriving in an close range; he would then place his hand to Kyoi's chest, expelling out chakra at the same time as he is performing the gentle fist technique. If the attack suceeded, it would cause his chakra points to be blocked and unable for him to use any jutsu at all.- -He gave a bit of a smug and playful smirk as he stood back to his feet, seeing that his counter-kick had landed.- "You gonna alright there? I swear I see blood..." -He leaned back and scratched his head a bit, a little nervous that he might have overdone it. Just then, he noticed that the Hyuuga had stood and regained his focus, and was gathering chakra at a rapid pace to his hands. The two kunai came in swiftly at him - being there was two, he could only deflect one at a time unless he wanted to waste time to parry both, which would have definetly left him open. With only a split second to react with the projectile weapons coming in, he leaned to the side to avoid at least one, feeling the other take a heavy thud against his side as he winced - feeling it pierce through his bandages and sever his skin a bit.- "Shit, he's really fighting back now." -He muttered to himself in through as he saw the chakra-infused palm come straight for his chest. His right hand came up under his wrist, not to grab but to divert the aim of his thrust up and out over his shoulder hopefully, leaving his opponent's side open had this worked. He would lean forward and jam his elobw underneath the other's arm into the armpit, hoping to damage his side in return and knock him off balance.- - Yazuka felt the piercing pain from the elbow of Kyoi as it hit his other arm into his armpit, which knocked him off balance and made him fall down.- " Grahh.. dammed.. he even dodged my technique."- He said in slight frustration. As he raised himself up to his stance, he paused himself and started to think about what he should do.- " I still have some chakra left.."- He thought in his mind and started thinking about his plan carefully. He then nodded to himself to the plan as he always did. With this, Yazuka switched off his byakugan and then took out a flash bomb. After that, Yazuka would raise himself up to the air and throw his flash bomb in order for Kyoi to be temporarily blinded. As this happened, Yazuka closed his eyes in order to avoid being blinded. With the process done, Yazuka landed back and would be in an close range, activating his Byakugan again. - " Now.. for the attack I always wanted to use."- He said as he was in an close range and placed himself in the stance. Suddenly, the world around him went black and an green circle appeared. It was the Eight-Trigrams circle which usually appears before the attack. Yazuka then lets out a smile and said his nindo.- " Never.. underestimate an Hyuga."- - " Two!"- Yazuka would exclaim as swiftly rushed too Kyoi with two consecutive strikes in his chest. After this done, Yazuka would then say those words.- " Four!"- He said as he lifted another two strikes to his chest; his movement of his palms increasing a little bit.- " Eight!"- He said, as he now would send four consecutive strikes to his chest, his hands movement now starting to speed up.- " Sixteen!"- He exclaimed as his hand movements would now increase fully with speed and his leg movements also increasing as he lifted eight consecutive strikes.- " Eight-Trigrams Thirty Two Palms!"- He exclaimed once more as he would send sixteen crushing consecutive strikes with his palms. As he was going to finish it off, he raised his palms back and pushed it foward with all his might; ejecting out blue chakra due to the attack.- "Shit..." -Kyoi exclaimed as he watched Yazuka leap into the air and dispath a small parchment. It was a bomb, by it's coloring - a flash bomb, and he knew something big was coming afterwards if his opponent aimed to take out his sight. He had nothing - He knew even if he threw a weapon to stop it, it wouldn't negate it from going off, if anything cause the explosion to happen quicker. He was only able to cover his eyes enough to where his eyesight didn't completely leave, so that it was only a stinging blur to his vision. He could only barely see, to notice his opponent charging in will a full-frontal attack. He gave out a short "gah" to each thrust into his body from the technique, his body jolting as each chakra point was shut down slowly. His stance faltered and loseened, his firm traction against the ground had lost it's stiffness in his legs now. He huffed heavily after the attack was finished, knowing he had allowed a drastic gap beput between him and his opponent. He only had one trick left, something he had the time to prepare before at least half of his pathways were cut short. With the slightest usage of chakra, not enough for a jutsu - but just enough for one last maneuvar, he leaned forward to aim his palm against the other's forehead with a smile.- "Good job...you got me." -he began to chuckle a bit.- "Had you used the full technique though, I'd have no chakra to detinate the exploding tag in my palm." -He flicked his wrist, an explosive paper tag coming from his hand and between his fingertips.- "good game, but if this was real, I'd have taken us both out." : - Yazuka would let out a smile of victory as now Kyoi was disadvantaged. This is it. Yazuka felt a great smile beaming. The jutsu he dreamed of using it has worked first time on his opponent- " Now.. I still have a bit of chakra. Ii can do this."- He said encouraging himself as he said those words to himself softly. After seeing Kyoi coming with a full-frontal attack; Yazuka smirked and made those handseals quickly once more: Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake.- With this happening, Yazuka disseapered once more into a cloud of smoke, his body replaced by an block of wood. With this, Yazuka was now quite distant away from him and was planning to use the gentle fist technique; but knew there was no point as he blocked already thirty two of Kyoi's chakra points. He would then nod and stay in his place; knowing that there is less likely Kyoi will continue and Yazuka having won this match.-